Sonic Arrow
Sonic Arrow= |-| Saver Arrow= The , more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow-like side weapon used primarily by any Kamen Rider who transforms using a fruit-based Class-S Energy Lockseed. Non fruit-based Class-S Energy Lockseeds provide an Arms Weapon instead. A variation of the Sonic Arrow is known, called the , granted by the Genesis Core Unit Kugai Kudo used. It functions the same as a Sonic Arrow as shown in the DX Toyline and accepts Energy Lockseeds into its . Design The Sonic Arrow is composed of the following parts: * - The grip. * - The 'nock'/black handle. By pulling it, energy is supplied to the rest of the Sonic Arrow; when released, a safety device is released as well, letting an energy arrow fly. * - The 'string'. It is a power assisting device that helps the Nocking Drawer. It also has a built-in shock absorber that absorbs any recoil when shooting. * - A blue indication lamp located behind to the Energy Drive Bay (facing the user). It indicates the user as to when the Sonic Arrow is fully charged. * - A slot where Energy (or regular) Lockseeds can be attached. Any Lockseed attached will supply power to the Sonic Arrow for finishing moves. * - A red laser pointer mounted next to the Energy Drive Bay (facing outwards). As the laser will point straight ahead to the expected impact destination, the accuracy of shots will not falter even in the dark or when attempting to shoot a target far away. * - The blue bladed sections. They are extremely sharp and can be used as regular blades in combat. * - The blue 'arrow tip'. It is a launching device that shoots out energy arrows. Functionality The bow is a modernized bow with blades on the front of the bow, allowing its users to use it as a melee weapon. It features a laser point tracer to aid the user in landing important shots. Depending on the Energy Lockseed the user is equipped with, the Sonic Arrow can serve different purposes, serving a wide range of utility. *Melon Energy Arms: Creates a melon that fires multiple arrows. *Cherry Energy Arms: Either fires homing arrows or creates a cherry that can split into a rain of arrows. *Peach Energy Arms: Unknown *Lemon Energy Arms: Unknown *Dragon Energy Arms: Fires an arrow followed by a dark red dragon. Their Internal Finishers through the Genesis Driver and their Sonic Volley also vary. Users *Kamen Rider Saver Blood Zakuro Arms (Saver Arrow) (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke) *New Generation Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms (Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 14, 18, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, Gaim 28, 31, 32, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38-41, 43, Final Stage) **Dragon Energy Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms **Takatora Kureshima (Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 12-14, 19, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, Gaim 22, 23, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 27, 28, Golden Fruits Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage) **Mitsuzane Kureshima (Gaim Episodes 28, 29, 31, 33, 35, 36, 38, 40, 41) *New Generation Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms (Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 14, 15, 19, 21, 24, 27-29, 31, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage) *New Generation Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms (Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 14, 15, 17, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, Gaim 22, 24, 26, 28, 30-33, 35, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 40, 44, Final Stage, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) *Armored Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms (Gaim Episodes 16-19, 21, 22, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 27, 29-31, 33, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38, 42, 45, Final Stage, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) ***Jimber Cherry Arms (Gaim Episodes 22, 24) ***Jimber Peach Arms (Gaim Episodes 24, 26, 29) **Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 33, 35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 41, 46) *New Generation Rider Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron) *"New Generation Rider" Baron Lemon Energy Arms (Gaim Episodes 26-29, 31-35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38-42, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Armored Rider Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim (novel)) *Armored Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim (novel), S.I.C. Hero Saga) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Armored Rider Saver.png|Saver Blood Zakuro Arms wielding the Saver Arrow KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow DUKE-DRAGON.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGaim-ZangetsuShinMelonEnergyArms.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KR-Sigurd.png|Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|Marika Peach Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Kiwami Arms Sonic Arrow.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow KamenRiderTyrant.png|Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Gaim Yami Sonic Arrow.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Ryugen_official_Jimber_Dragon_Arms.jpg|Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow Zangetsu Jimber Melon with weapons.png|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms wielding the Sonic Arrow along with the Melon Defender Finishers Like the Musou Saber, by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the and locking it in place, the user can perform either a finishing attack or an unnamed Rider Slash finishing attack. The Sonic Arrow's damage output can be further enhanced by placing a non-Energy Lockseed into its Energy Drive Bay. : Has six variations. - Mitsuzane= **Shoots a volley of arrow shots. **Shoots a volley of arrow shots, then turns to multiple arrows. **A Melon-shaped energy slash from the blades on the bow. Mitchy Sonic Volley.png|Mitsuzane's straight shooting ver. Micchy Melon Energy Step 1.png|Mitsuzane's multiple arrow shooting ver. (Prelude: First arrow) MitchyME ArrowRain.png|Mitsuzane's multiple arrow shooting ver. Double Melon E Slash.png|Mitsuzane's slash ver. }} - Lemon Energy= * : Has four variations. - Baron= *A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a Lemon-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by single arrows being fired in a row. *Baron's second Sonic Volley is much like the combination of Duke's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and his own shooting version Sonic Volley: First, his Sonic Arrow extends, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that shows a lemon before piercing through the target. Lemon Energy shoot.png|Baron's shooting ver. Sonic Volley by Lemon B.png|Baron's energy ver. }} - Cherry Energy= * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. Large Cherry.png|Cherry Energy (Step 1: Target piercing) Cherry Energy crushing.png|Cherry Energy (Step 2: Cherries crushing) - Peach Energy= * : Has three variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. **A pink-colored powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a pink sphere for a brief second before exploding. **Marika shooting an arrow blast to the sky, then fires back multiple arrows and destroying enemies. Peach Energy(Standard).png|Peach Energy (Ver 1.) Marika Sonic Volley.png|Peach Energy (Ver 2.) Marika Sonic Volley Ver3 Step 1.png|Peach Energy (Ver 3.) (Step 1: First arrow firing) Marika Sonic Volley Ver3 Step 2.png|Peach Energy (Ver 3.) (Step 2: Multiple arrow fallen down) - Dragon Energy= * : A powerful Asian Dragon energy arrow shot that when it hits a target, crashing them with the Dragon's mouth. Dragon Fruits Sonic Volley.png|Dragon Energy - Banana Charge= New Generation Rider Baron is the only Sonic Arrow user who had used Fruits Charge function. In episode 33, Baron stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. Banana Charge Step 1.png|Banana Charge (Step 1: Holographic banana shoots out) Banana Charge chain.png|Banana Charge (Step 1: Multiple holographic banana trapping) }} - Other finishers= by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. *'Orange/Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 1.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 1: Spinning) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 2.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 2: Arrow firing) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 3.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 3: passing through the line of lemon/orange slices) Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 4: Side kick) Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait - Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow= *'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. Gaim Jimber Shooting prelude.png|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy (Prelude: Orange/Lemon slice energy) CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy - Genesis Driver= *'Slashing Version': The user fuels all the energy from the Energy Lockseed into their body, which is then converted into their Sonic Arrow before they slash the target. Baron's Lemon Energy has two variations; one is a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets, while the other is a straight slash for a single target. Zangetsu Shin's Melon Energy Squash also has Long range version and Close range versions. **'Lemon Energy Squash' **'Peach Energy Squash' **'Melon Energy Squash' **'Cherry Energy Squash' **'Dragon Fruits Energy Squash' *'Shooting Version': The user fuels all the energy from the Energy Lockseed into their body, which is then converted into their Sonic Arrow before they shoot the target. Duke's Lemon Energy Squash is a unique one; creating multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. The Sonic Arrow also extends when he executes the shooting. Duke LES Step1.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 1: Duplication) Duke LES Step2.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 2: Sonic Arrow extend) Duke LES Step3.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 3: Firing) Duke Lemon Energy Squash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 4: Impact) LemonEnergySquash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron) (Circle slash ver.) LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron) (Straight slash ver.) Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash (Close range slash ver.) MelonEnergySquash LongRange.png|Melon Energy Squash (Long range slash ver.) Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash Melon Musou Zan + DFE Squash.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Squash }} }} Notes *The Sonic Arrow's way of acting as a dual weapon is similar to Chalice's Chalice Arrow. **Both weapons also have a slot to insert a device into in order to increase their attack power (Energy Lockseed in Sonic Arrow, Chalice Rouzer in Chalice Arrow). *The Sonic Arrow has the most users compared to other Arms Weapons, with a total of six different suits and seven different characters. **This is due to the fact that Energy Lockseeds grant the user with so much power that it sacrifices the ability to summon a normal Arms Weapon. The only exception to this is the nut-themed Energy Lockseeds like Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, which instead equips the user with an upgraded version of the Kagematsu, and the Marron Energy Lockseed which instead equips the user with the Marron Bombers, either when being used to create a Jimber Arms form or used the full equipped Genesis Driver itself. *Unique to all Riders who wield the Sonic Arrow, Baron wields his in a reverse grip, with the Lockseed Bay slot below his hand rather than above it. *Although Gaim never seen transformed into Jimber Melon Arms on-screen, when he summoned Sonic Arrow in Kiwami Arms, the effect of the blast was Maskmelon-shaped energy. *Unlike Energy Lockseeds being incompatible with the Sengoku Driver on their own, normal Lockseeds can be used in this weapon. This was demonstrated with both the Banana Lockseed and the Orange Lockseed . Appearances Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Villain Weapons